The rape of equestria
by Fother Mucker
Summary: After a freak accident, Rey and Kylo both end up in an unfamiliar world and will have to find creative ways to survive there. What sorts of evil things will they do to the four-legged colorful creatures that populate this world, and will they ever get back to their own universe? Warning: Language, gore, and rape(obviously lol).
1. Chapter 1: The Sexy Mistake

**I don't know how to explain the existence of this story but yeah in the next chapter there will be ponies and really bad things will happen to them. I'm talking torture, rape, graphic murder, etc. If you are here for the pony aspect and not the "Star wars characters pillaging the shit out of annoying colorful horses" aspect, you should turn around and leave for the sake of your own mental health.**

 **I hated TLJ so this story isn't following the current Star Wars canon. I figured there would be more room for things to get interesting if I did an alternate universe where Rey is evil because it would allow for more pony abuse to occur. However, the brutality in this story's later chapters might make you sick if you like either Rey or Kylo as characters because I am going to make them do some pretty sadistic shit.**

* * *

"You dragged me all the way to the edge of the galaxy and now refuse to say what that thing's value is," Kylo stated coldly. Rey didn't offer any responses and instead continued admiring the black crystal in her right hand, while her left hand laid upon the closed cover of an ancient dark side tome.

She looked up at the grey sky overhead. It would be foolish to share any details on this crystal's benefits with the master of the Knights of Ren. Judging by his history of recklessness and entitlement, the brooding manchild would likely steal the relic for himself and abuse its properties. He'd leave the observable world in ruins and there wouldn't be anything left for her to conquer. After all of the time and work that went into activating the crystal's powers, Rey wasn't jeopardizing her odds of dominating all facets of the universe. This was her chance to make up for her grandfather's loss at the hands of his own overconfidence. She had to take on the Emperor's duties now that she was of age.

"We'll find out soon enough," was Rey's brusque reply. She smoothed out the wide charcoal strips that draped over her shoulders to crisscross over her chest, and adjusted the high collar of the black jacket underneath. In spite of the fact that her entire body sans her head and hands was concealed by at least one layer of fabric, Rey shivered. In a matter of minutes, everything would be the way it was meant to be. The worst disease that plagued the galaxy would soon be cured, with her as the heroic doctor.

The breeze sweeping across the mountain disturbed Kylo's black flowing locks of hair as he childishly pouted and prodded for a more in-depth explanation. He didn't even know why he initially agreed to go into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy all alone with Rey, without demanding answers about why she wanted to go there first. More peculiar was Supreme Leader Snoke trusting both of his most force-adept followers to go on such a trip with no one keeping tabs on them. It couldn't be a test though, because Rey seemed to be in on it, and there's no way Snoke would confide in her over his main apprentice. All of the red flags were there and Rey's unnerving, distant behavior was impossible to overlook as well.

"I think I have a right to know what this is all for, since I took time out of my own schedule to go on this journey with you," Kylo retorted with barely veiled anger. In a more familiar setting, he would already be hacking away at the nearest control panel or strangling the nearest officer. "And if it's so important, why have you waited so long to do... whatever you plan to do with it?" He used his height to his advantage and tried to look over Rey's shoulder when she turned her back to him to read something in that creepy black book. He internally cursed that weathered old stack of moldy papers for taking up so much of her attention lately.

Rey sensed him looming over her and promptly slammed the book shut, wearing an unreadable expression on her face as she raised her hand in a silent threat to slap him. Her bloodshot hazel eyes returned to the crystal.

"I waited fifteen years for my dead parents to return to me and you can't even wait a few minutes. Impressive," she drawled dismissively, more or less reiterating her previous reply. Then she turned on her heel and proceeded up the mountain, with the Sith text in one hand and the crystal in the other. She was unwilling to part with either object, that much was obvious.

Kylo followed Rey up the steep incline in case she did anything dangerous or potentially stupid. It was all very ironic since he had been the one who taught her many of the things she knew about the force, and yet he was following her as if she were his teacher and not the other way around.

"Well then why the fuck did you make me come with you, if you thought I was unworthy of knowing beforehand? You see me as an insignificant prop?" he screamed after her, losing the weak grip on his composure. All of that shouting and anger was also bringing back some rather unwelcome desires, which were further incited by the breathtaking view of Rey's well-sculpted tight posterior. Kylo tried pushing these sinful and disruptive urges back down to the sick part of his mind from which they came, but it was a moot attempt. A tingling heat permeated throughout his entire body in contradiction to the cold climate of the planet they were on.

Following her soon became a literal and figurative uphill battle once he was fully erect. The tension in his pants was extremely distracting, and made it hard for him to walk in a way that concealed his arousal.

Kylo's lewd train of thought was derailed by Rey stopping in the middle of the long winding path up the mountain. As a result of this abrupt development and him not paying attention to where he was going, he accidentally bumped into her from behind and poked her lower back with his giant boner.

It was a hideous situation for both parties involved.

Rey seemingly didn't know what it was that poked her, fortunately. The male dark sider let out a quiet sigh of relief when she turned away from him without physically accosting him somehow. Still, he was uneasy about the way she fixated on the crystal, and the curious part of him still wanted to know what that thing was for. She held the shimmering black rock up slightly above eye level, her wrist twisted at an unnatural angle and all of the tendons in her hand tensed.

"I know what you're thinking," Rey started with a crooked half-grin. Her fist tightened around the small relic, causing her pale knuckles to become even whiter. "'Why isn't this wonderful and terrible god punishing me for my inferiority yet?' is the thought bouncing around in your hollow little head." She briefly glanced down to give herself a once over before letting out a low chuckle. "Now I must admit, I am essentially a god in many ways. Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I want to fuck myself. I can't blame you for getting turned on, seeing how I am frequently turned on by my own appearance." She proceeded to nonchalantly grope her own right tit, as small and inaccessible as it was under all of those layers of clothes.

Kylo swallowed uncomfortably as he met Rey's unfeeling eyes. So she was aware of his salacious feelings after all. He shifted slightly in response to the sudden darkening of the general atmosphere. It was pretty normal for a force user aligned with the dark side to give off a negative energy like Rey was doing in that moment.

But he had never felt a disturbance quite as intense. Not even Snoke himself exuded this much evil.

Then again, he couldn't quite place the exact origin of the negative energy and wondered if it was actually coming from the crystal rather than the girl holding it. Either way, his uncontrollable urge to breed with her kept increasing by the second.

"I don't know if I'd call my head little," he replied in an unintentionally raspy voice, then instantly regretted saying it at all. He broke the eye contact and decided he wasn't going to address the more confusing parts of her comment, lest things get even more awkward.

Rey sneered down from her position on the higher ground, a sentiment of abhorrence written on her pale face. The revolting lust that rolled off of Ren polluted the thin air around the mountain and nearly suffocated her with its filth. The reek of his involuntary celibacy set fire to the ashes of any respect she ever had for him. And even as she verbally berated him, he was still too blinded by his primal urges to properly counter her in an argument. Truly an animal he was, in mind and in body. Pathetic.

"I bet there are many parts of you that could be called little, but that's not the most important subject here," she said. "You should be more worried about the fact that I am about to go back in time to your childhood home and kill you as a toddler, so that you will cease to exist in this current timeline."

"But why?" Kylo asked, outraged and confused about whatever he could have possibly done to invoke Rey's homicidal wrath. Sure, he was not known to be a particularly amiable individual. His bad days vastly outnumbered his good days and he could be rude or downright aggressive at times. But he usually tried not to be too monstrous in the presence of his knights, Snoke, or especially Rey. He couldn't remember crossing any lines with her and thought their relationship was at least a civil one. Apparently he was very wrong, if she wanted him dead so badly. The fear of having his entire existence erased from the universe somehow stoked the throbbing in his nether regions.

"Because your dirty Skywalker blood has been tainting this galaxy- which rightfully belongs to me- for the longest time, and it's my destiny to avenge my grandfather," Rey hissed. She bared her gleaming white teeth before raising the fist that contained the Sith relic as high as she could. "Oh, and say hello to your daddy for me, on the off chance that non-force users do go to the afterlife." Just as Kylo reached out to try to wrestle the crystal out of her grip, there was a blinding flash of red light. After this spectacular event, both of the force users disappeared off of the face of the planet.

The only things left behind were the First Order shuttle that served as a means of transportation, and the ancient book containing the information on the crystal's mysterious qualities.

* * *

 **Off to a very mild and seemingly harmless start but trust me. Next chapter is crossover with a lot of ponies getting fucked up**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lewd Hope

**I actually had to do research on the My Little Pony universe and look at a map of where they all live in order to write certain parts of this story, and I probably still got some things wrong because I can't say I am a fan of the show... Also I don't particularly hate any of the specific ponies that get screwed over(I hate em all equally) so don't get triggered if your favourite pony dies a violent death or gets raped.**

 **This is the final chance for you to escape if you can't handle really hardcore violence, it will all go downhill from here...**

* * *

When Kylo regained consciousness, his first thought was that Rey must have succeeded in killing his past self and he was now in some form of an afterlife; he couldn't think of a single planet in the galaxy with a biome like this one. Everything, from the cheerfully sunlit blue sky to the trees and blooming flowers emitted an almost artificial pastel glow. It all seemed too happy and saccharine to be a real-life place.

"I guess I ended up in hell after all," Kylo angrily muttered. He glanced around at his new surroundings upon awakening in a sunny field, sprawled out on a soft bed of grass. He instinctively reached for his belt and was pleasantly surprised to find that his lightsaber was still on his person. In fact, he looked exactly like he did right before that flash of red light had taken him there. He was still wearing his pants, boots, coat, robes, and cowl all in black. He even still had that unresolved hard-on. The dark sider frowned suspiciously as all of his observations started to come together like puzzle pieces. If he really was dead, why did he still have all of his worldly belongings with him?

With a grunt, Kylo picked himself up off of the ground to further explore this odd forest setting. The bright, saturated colors made his head hurt and it wasn't long before he started to miss the dull grey corridors of the Star Destroyers. As the twigs and branches littering the forest floor crunched beneath his cautious footsteps, Kylo's thoughts drifted back to the catalyst of everything. He wondered where Rey was at that moment and what she was doing. What if something had gone wrong with her plans involving that crystal and she, too, ended up in the middle of nowhere on some random planet? He scoffed quietly.

Rey was possibly the most evil being alive at the moment, something he should've expected from a descendant of the Emperor. She was cunning and shifty, incapable of feeling empathy or remorse, wrapped in a deceptively charming disguise. And even after she nearly blindsided him with a murder plot, he couldn't quite bring himself to be too upset with her. The fact that Rey had managed to plan it out in secret without him even realizing her motives until it was too late was pretty admirable all on its own, and he knew that Snoke would be proud to learn that she had grown this strong. Such stealth and ambition were praiseworthy dark side characteristics.

In spite of himself, he found it strangely erotic that she would bring him to a secluded place far from the rest of civilization and reveal her intent to kill him at a moment when there was nothing he could do to stop her. Rey had (judging the last words they'd exchanged) infinite power to do whatever she wished right in the palm of her hand, and the first thing she wanted to do with that power was get rid of him. She didn't bother with torture or humiliating enslavement, she just wanted him gone in the most effortless and efficient manner possible. She'd have no problem killing her way through any planet she got teleported to, because that was just the way she was.

Kylo shuddered with shameful excitement as he considered the other ways Rey might intend to dominate the galaxy. After experiencing first-hand how loyal she was to herself and no one else, he could imagine she would've quickly disposed of Supreme Leader Snoke in a less personal fashion, perhaps by simply spawning a black hole in his throne room or reducing his physical form into a liquid state. Then she could simply take the First Order's helm for herself, and convince the rest of the galaxy into submitting to her. She probably wouldn't even need to use her natural abilities to deal with anyone who questioned her authority, because most people would probably offer themselves as her slaves of their own volition.

"Fuck," he groaned through clenched teeth. All of the fantasizing about the various evil and inhumane acts Rey could commit was not helping the downstairs situation at all. His dick was hard enough to cut through cortosis metal and he was in the middle of the woods on some planet he knew nothing about. Kylo thought about just sitting down on the nearest sizable rock and wanking one out, until he suddenly took note of the thinning of the trees and saw that there was actually a village nearby.

The few buildings he could make out in the distance were rather small and had primitive architectures with thatched straw roofs, but otherwise looked pretty well-maintained. They were a sign that there were inhabitants to exploit.

Just as a precaution, Ren tested out his force abilities on a nearby downed tree. He knew certain planets had factors that interfered with people's connections to the force, and he didn't want to enter a potentially dangerous environment without being sure that he had a reliable means of defense. He sighed in relief as the tree began to rise from the ground in accordance with his efforts to levitate it. That was all the reassurance he needed to approach the closest house.

Kylo slowly crept out of the tree line, wishing he had his helmet with him. He didn't know what he was getting into; he had yet to see any of this world's inhabitants, so he was going to keep a low profile until he knew what he was up against. He spotted a small cottage that sat close to the banks of a peaceful stream that appeared to stretch on for miles, somewhat distanced from the rest of the village. _Hmm, there's my source of water for however long I have to stay here before I find a way out,_ the dark sider thought to himself. He straightened his posture and narrowed his eyes in search of any living creatures near the cottage. A raid of that house would be the most successful, since it wouldn't draw so much attention from the entire village. Plus, he wouldn't have to walk too far to get to it.

A sudden movement amidst the bright green grass caught his eye. Kylo raised an eyebrow. _What the fuck?_ It was an animal. Well, two animals. The smaller one was some variation of rodent-like creature, though it had long ears and a short tail. The other one was a totally different story... The larger quadrupedal beast had two feathered wings protruding from its back, and a short yellow coat of fur covered its entire body. Its flowing pink mane set it apart from any other species he had encountered in his galaxy.

If he had to guess what category it might fit into, he'd guess it was some kind of livestock? Kylo shook his head. Whatever. Above all else, he sensed the temperment of the creature and could surmise that it was very weak-minded and timid. No match for his superior abilities.

He began to make his way out into the open. His black attire and pale complexion undoubtedly stood out against the sickeningly vibrant colors of his surroundings, and he wasn't surprised when the yellow creature took notice of his presence. Like the fragile and faint-hearted thing that it was, it quickly fled into the false security of its tiny home. As it darted away, he got a good enough look at its hind quarters to determine its sex. Kylo smiled, something that he rarely ever did. Maybe he couldn't have his physical needs met by a lady's touch, but he'd have no problems with forcibly taking that pleasure from a lesser being.

He strolled up the cobblestone path to the house's front door.

"Come out, bitch," he called out in a perverse sing-song tone, rapping his gloved knuckle against the wooden barrier between him and his newest object of wanton pleasure. "Unless you want the rest of your herd to die, you will open this fucking door." Just in case the creature didn't understand his words, he broadcasted his message loud and clear into its mind. After a few quiet moments, he heard the sound of hooves softly tapping against the floor before the door opened a hair's width.

"W-what are you? What do you want?" it stuttered nervously. Ren was a bit surprised that it could speak and that he could understand it, but he still knew he was looking at an inferior species. He noticed the tears streaming down from its massive eyes and staining its yellow cheeks, then laughed dryly. This was going to be a piece of cake. There wasn't anyone around to judge him or stop him. None of the factors that usually kept his lust in check were present on that planet. He could indulge in all of his deviant curiosities with no limits.

"I'm someone more powerful and important than you will ever be," Kylo said before he pushed the door in and forced his way into the house with ease, in spite of the creature's protests. He slammed the door shut behind him. "Now, I'll ask you what species _you_ are." He looked down at the trembling little thing as it cowered before his size and immense arousal. He noticed the soft curve of its round ass, its shiny doe eyes lingering on his crotch. This creature innately wanted to be his slut and just hadn't realized it yet.

"I-I," it began, shaking so much that it couldn't even form a proper sentence. That was when the white rodent-looking animal jumped out between its friend and what it deemed to be an intruder. Unlike the yellow creature, this one wasn't even evolved enough to speak.

Kylo extended an arm and casually waved his hand, instantly snapping the neck of the little rodent thing and killing it. It collapsed into a lifeless heap on the carpet, causing the female creature to profusely sob. She buried her face in her light pink mane and pitifully grieved the small critter's death.

"I think you'd better answer my question, now that you understand the extent of my strength," Kylo said with a smirk.

"I don't know what kind of monster you are, but I'm- a pony," the butter-colored beast screamed between sobs after she realized that refusing to give him what he wanted would only bring more suffering onto herself and possibly the rest of the village.

"Interesting," the force user remarked as he thoughtfully touched his chin. So these were "ponies"... It seemed they were the dominant species on this planet, if they were responsible for setting up the social structure of this planet. He reached out towards the pony's head to glean some more information from her thoughts. His carelessly rough mind probe sent a searing, blinding pain through the pony's skull, making her cry out and tremble. More tears escaped her red-rimmed teal eyes which stared fearfully into Ren's intense brown eyes.

While he was in the female creature's head, Kylo saw many of the memories she had of her friends as well as their various adventures and exploits. He also caught glimpses of her past as a child who was bullied and teased for her defects. He tasted the pain born from her struggles as a highly sensitive, insecure individual. His tongue swiped across his top row of teeth, relishing in this small victory. This little pony may have overcome many an obstacle and villain in her insignificant life, but this was the one time where she would lose.

He lowered his arm and took a small step back, silently assessing the situation. He once more thought of Rey and the one time she brutally curb-stomped a troglodyte who had aided the Resistance, consciously trying to harden his length. He glanced down at the pony, who looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown based on her panicked breaths. Both Rey and Snoke, the two people whose opinions he held in the highest regard, would show no mercy to this lesser being, and his cock _was_ already pretty stiff...

Overpowering the pony was so easy he likely could have done it with both of his hands amputated, and her attempts at fighting back were predictably lame. Kylo would've preferred to violate Rey, not only because she was highly attractive, but because she could at least make him bleed and suffer a little if he ever did rape her. In other words, he'd have to fight for it. This pathetic creature beneath him was too weak and cowardly to hit him even if she got the chance. She squealed when he pinned her to the couch and fervently fluttered her wings, trying to fly far away from the crime being committed against her flesh.

The master of the Knights of Ren pushed the pony down with the force before undoing his belt and pulling his pants down, freeing his manhood from captivity and allowing it to rest rigidly between his victim's thighs. She cried out in shock, intimidated by the daunting size of the appendage in relation to her own small form.

"Alright," he murmured. He grasped the girthy shaft of his erection and stroked it a few times, letting out a heavy breath as he psyched himself up for some quality bestiality. Once his cock was sufficiently stimulated, Ren brought its tip up to the pony's mouth. "You are going to suck me off right now. If I feel teeth, I'll cut your fucking head off and all of your friends will pay the price. I'm sure I'd find another whore in this village who can sate my lust," he commanded menacingly. The winged pony shuddered and wiped away her tears, then shamefully got into a position where her face was level with his member.

Kylo wasted no time in plunging his full length down the creature's unwilling throat, delighting in the way she choked on him. He seized a fistful of her long mane to control the depth of each greedy thrust. Ponies- being significantly smaller than adult humans- had small orifices as well, which made for some satisfactory rape. Or, at the very least, it was satisfactory for the humans involved more so than the ponies.

The long, flexible tongue of the gentle beast sloppily darted along the underside of his member as she struggled to get air into her lungs with the mass occupying her windpipe. The inside of her cheeks began to tear and the far back of her throat bled, as her mouth was stretched past its natural limits to fit the member of the strapping human male. Ren groaned and slammed his hips forward with too much force, hard enough to dislocate the pony's jaw and knock out a few of her top teeth in the process. Her mouth slipped off of his twitching man meat, and she cried out in agony before having yet another hysterical fit of bawling and squealing.

Kylo sighed in frustration. He looked down to see that some of the blood from the pony's abused mouth had dripped onto his cock. "Time to try a different hole," he said bitterly. He still twitched and burned with a horniness that couldn't be ignored. It didn't look like that blow job was going to go any further after that, so the dark sider grabbed the pony. He pushed her onto her back, leaving her stomach and undercarriage exposed and vulnerable. Ren focused on using the force to keep her frozen in place, which freed both of his hands. One hand took hold of his heat seeking meat missile to guide it into the pony's love hole while the other hand fondled the pony's tiny body in search of any breasts.

For a moment the equine forgot about the injuries that had been dealt to her face, loudly gasping when the opening of her cunt was breached. The sensation of her udders being squeezed by a strong hand worked in tandem with the pressure between her hips, and soon her body started quaking with an undesired orgasm.

Ren twisted and pinched her small teats rather roughly. He thrust thrice more, going as deep as he physically could into the warm, moist tunnel. He could distinguish a virgin from a whore, though, and he knew that pony had received some pipe before. Kylo clenched his jaw upon reaching this conclusion, increasing the force behind his angry pounding. He growled and the female beast screamed, all while her genitals received the same brutality that her mouth had received.

It took a good ten minutes of inter-species rape for the man to ejaculate many ounces of sticky baby batter inside of the pony. Once he finished bestowing his filthy gift upon her inferior womb, he got all of his things in order and pulled his pants back up.

"Go and tell your little 'pony' friends how you are now nothing more than a used cum rag," he told the beast. Just as she began to shake and sob once more, Kylo unemotionally stepped over the carcass of her pet and left the defiled grounds of the cottage in his wake. Though it would've been an acceptable move to finish things off for good, he decided to leave her alive so the rest of her kind would discover the things that had been done to her, and live with the fear that any one of them could be next.

By that point, it had been three hours since his last decent meal and he had no rations on him, so he turned his attention to finding something to eat. During his foraging, Kylo happened upon a large orchard with many fruit-bearing trees and helped himself to the shiny red apples that he managed to pluck from the lower branches. He didn't dislike the sweetness of the juicy fruits, but they did very little to quell the growling of his stomach. He needed something with a bit of protein content.

He leaned against a tree trunk in deep thought and fixed his gaze to the sky above, appreciating how the setting of the sun quelled the brightness of the land's colors. He had a wide selection of food laid out before him. Hooved, quadrupedal herbivores like nerfs and moofs were raised as livestock and prized for their meat where he was from, and it only seemed appropriate to apply the same logic to these 'ponies'. What little sentience and intelligence they possessed was dwarfed by their status as prey animals, and it was certainly within his right to use their bodies for his own comfort in whichever way he pleased. From his brief interaction with the yellow pony, Kylo reasoned that he could easily take on an entire group of them if he really needed to.

And so, fueled by his hunger, he crept through the throng of apple trees to the next structure. The red building somewhat resembled the kind of barn where less advanced communities would keep their livestock. It was ironic, considering that this was a community of farm animals who technically belonged in pens themselves.

With the setting of the sun, a few of the pony creatures emerged from the field and went into the barn with wheelbarrows and carts filled to their brims with harvested crops. Kylo waited in hiding behind a tree for a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear, then sprinted past the white picket fence to flatten himself against the backside of the barn where he knew there wouldn't be any witnesses. There, he discreetly listen for any movements.

The three ponies soon trotted out of the barn, no longer hitched to any carts or pushing any wheelbarrows. The orange female creature loudly prattled on and on about apples and the smaller one whined about her distaste for the labor of harvesting, but the big fat red male didn't utter a single word.

Kylo peered around a corner to watch them enter the tiny house attached to the side of the barn. They were so oblivious that they had led him directly to the entrance of their puny home. He reached for the hilt of his lightsaber that reliably hung by his thigh and left his hiding spot, walking towards the door where the three ponies had entered the building.

Much like the cottage of the yellow pony, the barn was far enough from the densely populated part of the village that any screams would go unheard. When Kylo kicked the door off of its hinges and barged into the tiny kitchen, he was met by the shocked gasps of his four soon-to-be victims. His dark eyes scanned the small space he had intruded upon and quickly assessed the situation as he had been trained to do by the Supreme Leader. Two sexually mature animals, one male and one female. One youngling and one elder female, physically weaker and easier to deal with when push came to shove.

"What are you?" the orange female exclaimed, her green eyes widened in shock. The wrinkled green one, awoken from her sleep in a wooden rocking chair, let out a raspy wail of terror. She babbled incoherently and stared at the tall human with tremendous terror, only quieting when the youngling steadied her.

"Is that the only question your kind knows how to ask? Doesn't sound very welcoming to me," Kylo replied coldly. It felt good to put them in their place and watch them nervously look up at his towering figure.

"But you just came onto our property without asking, and you don't look like anything we've ever seen!" the small yellow one wearing a pink ribbon in her red mane shouted while pointing a hoof at him. The robust red beast took a quiet yet angry step towards Ren, who ignored the primitive and pathetic gesture.

"I can only say that I am the last thing any of you will ever see," he replied smoothly, his voice slipping into a new realm of dangerously deep. "So it would be a good idea for you to behave yourselves." This warning upset the ponies, who reacted in a predictably defensive manner.

"Now, I don't know who you are or where you came from, mister," the orange equine said and loudly stomped on the hardwood floor with her front hooves, "but you have no business threatening us in our home, and for that matter you ain't got no business being in Equestria if you're gonna be threatening anypony else." The red one moved to stand by her side and tried his best impression of a menacing glare.

"I can tell you're a little illiterate, but I don't think we'll need to understand each other for what I'm about to do," Kylo chuckled before thumbing the button on his lightsaber's hilt and activating the weapon. All of the ponies screamed once more, jumping back at the sight of the blood red, crackling blades that had suddenly appeared in front of their faces.

"What the hay?!" the senile green beast howled out, her crazed old eyes rolling back into her skull.

"Applebloom, take Granny Smith and get yourselves out!" the orange creature instructed the smaller yellow one, having visibly lost a lot of confidence in her control over this frightening situation.

"Actually, none of you are to leave unless you want this to be even more painful," the dark sider interjected, swishing the blade around and cutting a leg off of the kitchen table. This demonstration of how easily the weapon burned through solid wood only served to add to the ponies' fear of this sinister two-legged monster who was about to slaughter them all.

The shriveled old female in the corner clamped a shaking hoof over her heart and fell off of her rocking chair, moaning as a heart attack claimed her life. None of the equines could stop to mourn their elder's death because by the time they realized she had died, Kylo was already in the process of impaling the red male through his head. The ugly stench of burning, cooked brain filled the kitchen the longer the blade stayed inside of the pony's skull.

The two surviving females held back tears and vomit, as the smells and visuals of the violent murder overwhelmed their senses.

Kylo disposed of the male prematurely because he would serve no entertaining purposes, whereas there were so many different things that the females' bodies could be used for. He withdrew his lightsaber from the male's dead body and stepped aside to let the heavy corpse tumble to the floorboards. Perhaps the male could be used for his meat after the females were also killed. But first, Kylo figured he could steal some more pleasure before the sun completely abandoned the sky.

"You. Turn around," he pointed his weapon at the sexually mature orange pony and issued his command. She stubbornly shook her head in response.

"No, I'd rather die alongside my family than do anything you say!" the female snapped with an obstinate glower.

Kylo held his hand out. He slowly clenched it in a crushing motion, his left eyelid twitching as he concentrated on the task before him. He force crushed the orange pony's spinal cord to paralyze her from the waist down, causing her to lose all control over her hind legs as well as her bowels.

She collapsed to the floor with a helpless cry and made a few futile attempts to get back up, but there was no chance that she'd stand ever again after such irreparable damage was done to her nervous system. Feces began to leak from her rear now that her rectum and anus had gone slack and she could no longer hold it all in.

"And you'll get that wish soon," the Knight of Ren said. "But I don't want to waste a perfectly warm, live body by killing you so quickly." He made eye contact with the smallest animal and beckoned with the index finger of his free hand. "You can make yourself useful by cleaning up this mess." The young one, wiping a tear from her face, looked down at the chunky pile of excrement which had expelled itself from the other female's ruined bottom. Her red-orange eyes traveled higher to meet the chocolate skid mark that spanned from the older pony's gaped anus to her taint.

"N-no, that's gross. I'm not eating poo," she stammered as she figured out exactly what she was being told to do.

Frustrated by the pony's refusal to lick her relative's asshole clean, Kylo wrapped his large hand around her neck and slammed her onto the table stomach-side down. Then, he moved the blade of his plasma sword so that it was at the small equine's throat.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to fuck you instead, then," he growled and reached below his waist after clipping the deactivated lightsaber back to his belt. The paralyzed orange pony began to whimper from her position on the floor, evidently horrified by what was about to happen right next to her.

"Please, don't. Not her, not my baby sister," she begged between sobs and voice cracks. Using all of his masculine strength, Ren simultaneously held the small yellow pony down and silenced the orange one with a kick to her face. He unzipped his pants and took his semi-hard cock out to violate the barely pubescent beast beneath him.

"I'll fuck her until she dies," he retorted before penetrating the taut virgin cunt of the young animal, who let out a pained squeak as her hymen was ripped in one single thrust. She screamed and began to cry as the thick, immense cock ravaged her previously untouched hole. Kylo grunted, pushing his way in and out with enough vigor that he thought he might split the pony into two halves. Unlike the timid pink-maned creature, this one was actually tight. The wet tunnel contracted around his hard length and bled profusely as each successive thrust worsened the tear in her delicate walls.

He palmed the supple round buttock of the pony then he pressed all the way into her body and pierced her cervix with his manhood, uttering a low moan as he did so. He sank his teeth into the nape of the beast's soft neck, fantasizing about another particular force user to achieve peak length and girth. The trickle of blood from the obliterated hole did nothing to deter him from following through with what he had started. Kylo furiously fucked the creature until he beat her uterus into submission and it prolapsed out of her festering shredded cunt, which he promptly glazed with a warm creamy secretion of semen.

He stepped back with a sigh of contentment and discovered that at some point during the non-consensual sex, his firm grip around the young pony's throat had asphyxiated and killed her. He smirked in admiration of his job well done.

The dark sider made his way to the nearby kitchen sink and cautiously dangled his flaccid penis under the faucet before cleansing it of the blood and cum that had been produced during the fatal rape. Not far from the sink was a drawer filled with an assortment of cooking utensils, such as knives and spatulas. Ren fished out a frying pan and some vegetable oil from the compartment under the sink. He used these tools to make himself a juicy stack of burgers from the still-warm cadaver of the red male pony.

When he was done preparing his late night meal, Kylo took a seat despite his legs barely fitting under the small kitchen table and began to eat the food. He chewed and swallowed so quickly that he barely registered the comforting flavor of the meat. His mind wouldn't let him forget about Rey and where she might be. Sure, he could theoretically just live out the rest of his days fucking and slaughtering these pony creatures, but he longed for the company and touch of another human being who could appeal to all five of his senses.

Without even realizing he was doing it, he reached out to Rey through the force in a desperate plea for any confirmation that she was doing alright. It didn't take very long for him to get a startling response that almost made him choke on a chunk of charred pony flesh. Kylo felt himself be filled by the tingling knowledge that the other dark apprentice was somewhere close by.

He sharply turned his head to look outside the window, staring at the crescent moon hanging high in the night sky. Rey, too, had been transported to this painfully cheery land and was out there somewhere, probably transfixed by that very same moon.

He finished his meal in silence.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be about the things that Rey did on _her_ first day after being teleported to the world of the ponies and I can guarantee it will not be any more pleasant than what Kylo did. If you did manage to read this please review. Even if you hate it and it killed your soul, review. If you are a sick fuck who got turned on, your opinion will be valued as well**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sadistic Menace

**I actually completed this chapter 3 months ago and was even going to post it... and when I selected the text to copy and paste it from my document, it deleted pretty much the entire thing, and wouldn't allow me to undo the deletion. Many profanities were screamed that day and I almost threw my laptop out the window but I got back on the grind to rewrite the whole thing from my memory. Maybe this was a divine intervention on God's part to try to prevent me from proceeding w/ this diabolical piece of literature, I don't know. What I doknow is that it only motivated me to make the rewrite even more disgusting, so there's that. _And_ it's ready just in time for the spoopiest month of the year...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **For all of you amazingly demented fuckers who are reading this of your own volition, here's the third chapter. I'm sure anyone who read the previous chapter knows what they're getting into, but I'll give a heads up that this chapter, while not as heavy on the sexual content, will cover a few new nasty subjects. This includes vomit, shit(literal shit, as in "feces"), and brutal mutilation of various body parts. Let's dive right into this septic tank of a crossover fanfic where ponies get pillaged by Star Wars characters.**

* * *

Rey took her frustration out on the trees by shredding them with the force. Leaves and wood shavings rained down all around her, getting caught in her hair and settling on her shoulders.

"This isn't 7 ABY Chandrila!" she exclaimed with a withering glare. A single lonely sun radiated its yellow light from its position in the azure blue sky, and the greenery all around shuddered from a docile breeze. The second Rey regained consciousness, it was obvious that she hadn't reached her desired destination. She had conducted a lot of research on the planet where Kylo spent his early childhood years and she knew this wasn't it. Something had certainly gone wrong during her attempt at teleportation and time travel.

Fortunately the crystal was still in her fist and in one piece. But the inky black octahedron no longer had the sinister glow that accompanied its limitless power, resting dull and impotent in the palm of her hand. Somehow it got burnt out, rendering all of her hard work void.

Rey pocketed the ancient object and rubbed at her temple to fight off a developing headache. Even with her Sith tome- which was eerily nowhere to be found- it hadn't been easy to pinpoint the exact location of the relic on the planet Moraband. It also took months to complete the ancient ritual that restored the crystal's properties, and now Rey's odds of escaping this foreign land were entirely dependent on whether she'd find a civilization of sentient beings beyond this forest. She grimly listened to the cheerful song of a bird and stood up from the tree stump that she had been using as a chair.

The brunette started walking down a cleared path in the thick verdant foliage, grumbling to herself along the way. The last thing she remembered before the flash of red light was Ren reaching out and grabbing her arm, which made him the likeliest factor that threw off her concentration. _Stupid Ren and his reckless actions._ Rey kicked a tree branch out of her way. She had no idea what had become of the male dark sider, but hoped that he was also stranded on some random planet with nothing but the clothes on his back. _Stupid Ren and his gross horny dick._

The rustling of leaves to her right stopped her in her tracks. Anticipating the attack, Rey brandished the hilt of her double-bladed lightsaber and ignited it. She was ready when the large, brown body of the predator leapt out of the thicket in her direction, and dispatched it with a few rigorous swings of her red blades. Upon nullifying the threat, she crouched beside the hacked up corpse and looked for any recognizable attributes.

Though it shouldn't have been scientifically possible, the hideous beast's body had the rough texture of bark and appeared to be made of wood. Interestingly it also possessed a few distinctly canine features, so it seemed there might be a few parallels between this world and her own. Even so, Rey couldn't shake the artificial qualities in the flora and fauna she was seeing. It all felt incredibly wrong, as if she were in a holo-film or cartoon created for very young children. She dismissed this silly thought.

Had she been a novice force user or inept at surviving in harsh conditions, though, she could be killed by any of the creatures that may live in those woods. And Ren would technically be responsible for whatever happened to her, since he had ruined everything with his interference. Rey shook her head. Of course it was Ren's fault. Everything bad that every happened to her could be traced back to Ren somehow, but now she had other more pressing priorities. She needed to observe her new environment, adapt to it, and thrive.

Rey stood straight, breathing in the cool air to center herself before reaching out with her mind. One of the first lessons she learned from her dark mentors was how to interpret signs of life through use of the force, and she figured this was a good time to take advantage of that skill. She quickly discovered many pulses of life clustered in a particular area where the trees thinned out. Now she was getting somewhere.

She extinguished her lightsaber with a sizzle before clipping the hilt back to her belt and continuing onward up a steep hill. From a higher vantage point, she'd get a better look at the landscape and maybe find evidence of intelligent life. Once she reached the hill's peak, Rey was met with the sight of a small village in the distance. She shielded her eyes from the sun and squinted.

In the unpaved streets, she could see many small colorful creatures bustling about. Unlike the canine beast she had killed earlier, these organisms looked fleshy and soft, like typical prey animals that people might keep as livestock. Although the abrasive pinks and purples in the designs of the buildings seared her retinas, Rey felt like this situation was beginning to look more manageable by the minute.

* * *

The young force user decided to keep a low profile until she learned more about the strengths and weaknesses of the dominant species in this society. With this in mind, she made her way to the other side of the hill cautiously to avoid being seen. The inhabitants of the village neglected to secure their borders against invaders, making it very easy for her to sneak in undetected. Soon they would come to regret this foolish choice.

Rey hid in the shadows between two houses made of wood and thatched with straw in the village's outskirts, to observe these odd beasts in their natural habitat. A few of them trotted by rather quickly but she _did_ notice a few key details. They all had four legs with a hoof at each end, a short coat of fur covering most of their bodies, a mane, and what looked to be tattoos on their rears. She was pretty sure she had never seen all of these characteristics in one single beast before. She listened to their thoughts, which were very simple and stupid yet seemingly sentient. She could make this work somehow. Now she just had to wait, and the perfect victim was sure to unwittingly volunteer themselves.

Her patience paid off when a juvenile female stopped directly in front of the gap in which she was hiding. The beast was captivated by a shiny coin on the ground in front of its hooves, completely oblivious to the danger lurking mere feet away. Rey stopped to think. She was close enough to the creature that she could've seized it by the horn on its head and killed it with very little effort, but first she wanted to follow it and uncover more of its vulnerabilities. Perhaps it would lead her to this society's main base of operations, or showcase a key weakness of its species.

To her surprise, a green aura appeared around the young beast's horn before it levitated the coin to carry it. It was difficult to tell whether it was using the dark or light side of the force to do this, but Rey sensed that it couldn't compete with her own might. At least now she'd be prepared in case any of these animals tried to use such abilities against her. The young beast smiled and cantered off, with Rey trailing close behind. She pursued her prey without ever leaving the shadows and watched it skip into a purple structure resembling a carousel. That particular building was distanced from the rest, giving her no other choice but to walk out into the open to get closer to it.

Rey ran out from between two little houses to hide behind the thick trunk of the tree nearest to the purple building. When the coast was clear, she sprinted the rest of the way to the back of the building. Through a first floor window, she saw a few mannequins inside, each one wearing a dress designed to accommodate four legs. This must've been a boutique of sorts.

Then an unsettling question surfaced in Rey's mind. Clearly this civilization was familiar with the concept of adorning their bodies with fabric, yet nearly every beast she had seen so far was naked. Was this a heathen cult of depraved nudists? Her face twisted into an expression of disgust.

After fidgeting with the window a bit, she found that it had been left unlocked. With ease, Rey pushed the window open and stealthily slipped in. Her intrusion went unnoticed as she ducked behind a mannequin in a teal dress with ample ruffles to eavesdrop. On the other side of the spacious workroom, the small beast conversed with an older one of it's kind. The bigger beast similarly possessed a horn and a light coat, though its mane was a deeper purple and it wore false eyelashes.

All in all, Rey learned nothing valuable about this world from listening to their vapid chattering about some moronic party that they were preparing for. Eager to jump into the messy part of this operation, the force user abandoned her hiding spot to stand at her full height over the mannequins. It took a few seconds for the two creatures to notice her and when they did, their reactions didn't disappoint. They both screamed in wide-eyed horror and jumped a few inches in the air, backing away from her. The younger one even emptied her bladder.

"W-What is that?" the young beast asked and whipped her head around, though the adult beast looked just as lost.

"I d-don't know," the adult female replied in a panic, shifting her weight from one hoof to the other. "Perhaps it's a changeling, in some kind of new disguise."

Rey acknowledged that it had been a while since she last slept and she was definitely a mess after her trek through the forest, so she imagined she must've looked like an undead monster from the darkest depths of hell. A glance at one of many full-length mirrors across the room confirmed this fact. Her reflection stared back at her smugly with a nearly grey pale face, fingers curled like claws, and muddy black clothes. It was probably shocking enough for these things to see a being that walked upright, let alone one who appeared hostile. Her dry lips stretched into a wider uneven grin. She stayed nonverbal, as it was common knowledge that nothing is scarier than the unknown, and she intended to maintain her image as a mysterious harbinger of doom to the creatures of this land.

"Go away, changeling!" The young beast shouted and craned its neck to look up at the human dressed in black. Its premature cockiness would spell the grotesque end of both it and the older beast, for Rey didn't know what a 'changeling' was. Judging by the context, she could only surmise that it was a derogatory term. She took slow, threatening steps towards the two creatures, backing them up against a table with a red sewing machine atop it.

Then defiance sparked in the sapphire eyes of the older beast, and she used her horn to conjure a protective bubble around herself and the younger one. However, this did nothing to deter their attacker. Rey shook her head, unimpressed, and popped the blue bubble with one concentrated force push. This attack caused the older creature's body to careen into the nearby table and the younger creature to fly head first into a wall, temporarily incapacitating her.

Rey approached the mature beast and grabbed her by the roots of her coiffed violet mane, lifting her off of the floor. The beast tried to buck her hind legs and cast a few more spells, but she was too panicked to successfully fend off her much stronger captor. Her loud protests and thrashing annoyed Rey, to the point that she decided to just cut to the chase. She swiftly picked up a pair of scissors that were beside the sewing machine and stabbed them into the creature's stomach.

Drops of blood sprayed out to pepper the surrounding workplace area when Rey whipped the scissors back out of the fussy beast, staining a pile of fabrics as well as a few designs that would never be finished now. The force user glared into the green eyes of the small beast laying on the floor, watching them brim with delicious tears. Shrieks of pain tore from the bigger beast's jaws. A crimson stream traveled down from the deep gash in her lower abdomen, and dripped down her leg before hitting the floor.

"Oh I'll give you whatever you're after!" the older creature whined in dramatic anguish, going limp in Rey's grip. "You can have all of my riches, take all of my gems! Please, just don't kill me!" But it didn't matter what materialistic items they offered her, because what she wanted were intangible things: their souls, and the thrill of acquiring them. She dropped the scissors on the floor to free one of her hands. As a person who reveled in tactile feedback, Rey liked to feel her victims inside and out before ending them. She spat on her fingers to lubricate them a little before plunging her nails deep into the creature's open stab wound. The resultant wail was a pleasant melody to her ears. Her dexterous fingers scratched and ripped, worsening the injury. Both beasts became despondent after experiencing and witnessing the violent act.

Rey felt around in the squishy cavity before tugging on the large intestine, not stopping until it was fully visible outside of the beast's body. She released the fleshy, veiny tube and it split open when it swung down. A putrid greenish log of feces spilled out of it, splattering on the floor and all over the face of the young beast.

While both creatures dry-heaved at the vile occurrence, Rey hovered her blood-coated hand above the older one's head. Though its mind was flooded with an onslaught of disjointed thoughts, she was still able to glean some new information from it. A skim through the surface told her these beasts called themselves 'ponies '. An even deeper search revealed the terms for males, females, and younglings of this foul species.

The small pony vomited all over the floor before frantically rubbing at her face with her hooves to get the shit off of her coat and mane. The older pony blacked out from blood loss, and Rey made certain that the Sith crystal was in direct contact with her body. That condition needed to be met for the next step. She grabbed the mare by the neck and promptly ended her life with a sharp twist. As the life force drained from the dead creature, it was sucked into the crystal like light into a black hole.

 _So the souls of ponies_ can _be used as a power source,_ Rey thought to herself triumphantly. She returned her gaze to the filly and a laugh popped up in her throat.

The thing was covered in a fetid mixture of dung and vomit, its four legs quivering. The filly tried crawling its way to the front door, but Rey promptly seized it by its lavender and pink tail. To let it escape would be to give up an easy chance to harvest her second soul. She dragged the crying young pony across the smooth waxed floor to the windowless corner of the room where the mannequins stood.

"Today is the day that your purpose in life is fulfilled," Rey said, finally breaking her silence. The pressure in her gut nagged for her to release her bowels immediately. But she didn't feel like inspecting the upstairs level of the boutique for a bathroom right now. Plus, she couldn't leave the young pony unsupervised. It was essential that she came up with a time-saving and adequate solution that would address both of these problems.

"You're not going to get far with whatever your evil plan is!" the filly screamed as an invisible pair of hands held her down. "My sister's friends always find a way to defeat the bad guys!"

"Ignorant maggot," Rey remarked before rewarding the young pony's rude comment with a merciless punch to the muzzle. She grabbed her waistband and rolled her pants down along with her matching black panties, then hovered her bare anus a safe foot above the bleeding face of the filly. Once she started to clench and unclench her sphincter, the young equine realized what was about to happen.

"What's wrong with you?!" The filly tried to pull herself away, but couldn't. Rey was using force paralysis to keep her restrained and there would be no escaping the humiliation.

"Open your fucking mouth, or I'll find a way to shut it permanently." When the petrified pony reluctantly opened her jaws and tilted her head up, the force user started working on ejecting the massive brown lump in her rectum. It wasn't uncommon for Rey to become constipated as a result of her frequent consumption of raw meat, but this was a record-breaking turd. She hissed and strained, feeling the poo beginning to crown. Looking down into the bruised and bleeding face of the mortified filly, she found more motivation to keep pushing.

Rey let out a majestic grunt, and the hardened dark log dropped from her hole to the flat tongue of the lowly beast below her. She promptly leaned down and clamped her fingers tightly around the pony's injured muzzle to ensure that she wouldn't spit it out. "That's right, eat my shit." The ghastly flavor of the excrement in combination with her crushed nose made the filly's large eyes water. Not having any other options, she chewed up the greasy turd- which had a few roundworms in its soft center- and swallowed it.

After unloading the contents of her colon, Rey surveyed the workroom for something to wipe with. She plucked a white silk scarf off of the closest mannequin and thoroughly wiped her pink starfish from front to back. Once her posterior was immaculate, Rey tied the soiled scarf back around the mannequin's neck, and grabbed her waistband to shimmy back into her pants. Her eyes never wandered from the small pony dry-heaving and gagging on the unholy aftertaste of her excrement.

The filly stupidly believed she had a chance to make a getaway. She stood with her wobbly legs, coated in a foul concoction of waste and blood, and began to gallop towards the front door.

Rey instantly rectified this by lunging forward, grabbing the beast by the curled ends of her mane, and slamming her face into the floor. The angered force user repeatedly bashed the filly's head against the solid surface until the purple floor was painted a dark red and the metallic stench of blood filled the boutique. A pulsing against her outer thigh signified another conquest, another soul consumed by the crystal. _Two down, sixty-four to go._ She wiped the blood off of her hands on the loose strips of charcoal fabric that hung below her belt.

She spared a few minutes to raid the upstairs of the boutique for any food to satisfy the rumbling in her stomach, but to no avail; the entire second floor consisted of a large bedroom. Dismayed by the lack of food in the building, Rey urinated all over the dead mare when she went back downstairs. She exited the boutique using the window that she had entered through, and her search for more victims continued.

"Blasted dirty animals," she said to herself. How filthy it was, that these creatures were gifted with sentient thought and willingly remained the savages that they were. Rey slowed her pace, tired of all the sneaking around. Why limit her options greatly when these ponies were no match for her anyways? She raced past what looked to be a town hall and stopped beside an unmanned produce stand loaded with celery stalks, watching a trio of ponies who stood in front of a strangely decorated shop. Lifting a brow and grinning devilishly, Rey sprinted down the middle of the street like a wild cat ambushing its next meal.

The three mares tried to scatter and cry out a warning to the other ponies of the village, but were no match for Rey's force-enhanced reflexes. She sucker-punched the beast with the mint green coat in the back of its head, damaging its brain stem and killing it upon impact. Rebounding in the opposite direction, she lunged at the two retreating mares and trapped them both in firm choke holds. They struggled against her and screamed for a few intense seconds, until the trained dark sider twisted her upper body to snap their necks in a beautiful synchrony. Rey straightened her arms, sighing and rising from the ground to dust off her black clothes. _Now it's down to sixty-one._

The lack of male ponies did not go unnoticed as Rey explored the village more and more. Her first theory was that this was a matriarchal society where males were hidden away indoors, rarely seen and never heard. Pondering this oddity, she kicked open the door to the building labelled "Sugarcube Corner", which was designed to look like it had a roof of fudge and a pink cupcake tower. Perhaps if she explored more buildings she'd eventually stumble across a few males.

Rey entered the shop and was immediately greeted by a gust of air carrying many sweet aromas. Her confident footsteps landed on wooden floorboards. An adjacent wall displayed an array of treats, soft and hard candies alike. Right across from her was a pink glass case full of colorful baked items, and to the far back of the lobby there was a staircase leading to the second floor. Her critical gaze settled upon the portly blue pony standing behind the cash register on the display case, wearing a frilly apron and grinning at who she assumed would be her next customer. Rey rolled her eyes at the mare's pink mane, which was coiled like a log of shit atop her head.

"Oh, are you a tourist here in Equestria? I'm Mrs. Cake by the way. It would be so rude of me not to introduce myself," the middle-aged blue pony addressed her, in a tone far too chipper for the female force user. Rey felt herself contracting Type 2 diabetes just from looking at the over-abundance of sugary foods in the bakery.

"Is 'Equestria' the name of this settlement?" she inquired in pursuit of some more useful information about this world, all while scanning the lobby of the bakery for any objects she could utilize as weapons. She'd be playing this game on easy mode if she used a lightsaber or her usual force attacks, and she wanted to sprinkle some fun into her conquests.

"Wow, you must've traveled from somewhere very far away!" Mrs. Cake said in astonishment. "Right now you're in Ponyville, in the wonderful kingdom of Equestria. Gosh, you poor thing! You look like you haven't eaten in weeks, I insist that you eat something before you leave." The pony looked her up and down with pity, unknowingly stoking the force user's anger.

Rey frowned at this comment about her body. How dare this fat cow imply that there was something wrong with her thin athletic figure? Her mood soured considerably after that. She sighed, and tapped the toe of her black boot on the floor. Now she'd have to get especially cruel in slaying this idiotic creature. Her roaming eyes met a door to the mare's left. Logic dictated that a food-based establishment would undoubtedly have a kitchen, which were always full of dangerous appliances. All Rey had to do was play into the motherly character of the chubby old mare and manipulate it to gain access to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure I want to buy anything, until I know more about how you prepare this food," she said calmly, with an undercurrent of coldness that flew over Mrs. Cake's hollow head.

Rey nodded and grunted while the mare happily prattled on about the intricacies of baking. She followed the four-legged creature into the warmth of the small kitchen, took into consideration the nearby oven that had been carelessly left open, then looked back at the distracted mare. One corner of her mouth went up as she envisioned her satisfying retribution.

"And this is where all of the magic happens!" the mare exclaimed proudly and waved a stubby hoof at the half of the room where the bulk of the equipment was. "Usually my amazing husband and employee help me with the mixing of the batter and decorating the cakes. I don't know what I would do without- Oh my Celestia!" Mrs. Cake's sentence melted into a pained squeal, and she was rendered speechless by the entire hand that had abruptly entered her vagina dry.

Upon catching her offguard, Rey slammed the female beast's head against a countertop with her free hand. She plunged the other hand deeper and deeper into the orifice until she was up to her elbow inside of the blue pony. The warm passage didn't offer much resistance against her violation, making it simple for her to bypass the fleshy ring of the cervix. By clawing through it with her fingernails, she was able to perforate the womb's uppermost wall as well.

"What is that name you cried out?" Rey demanded, leaning over the aging mare's shoulder. Her fingers twisted around in the wet meat of the abdominal cavity to produce yet another harsh scream from the creature. "Is this 'Celestia' your god? Very well then, now I know the name of the one whom I will be replacing." Having gathered everything she needed, Rey jerked her arm back out of the slick bloody innards of the equine. Reeling from the severe trauma to her reproductive and digestive organs, Mrs. Cake toppled forward into the open oven which was promptly slammed shut behind her.

Rey cranked the oven up to a balmy 300 degrees Celsius and waited until the mare stopped screaming, a sure sign that she had succumbed to the inhospitable heat and her internal injuries. She walked over to the sink on the other side of the kitchen, to cleanse herself of the filthy residues soaked into her dark grey arm bandage sleeves. One half of the sink was loaded with bowls and wooden spoons covered in cake batter and frostings. The other half was empty enough for Rey to fit her entire forearm under the faucet's flow of cold water. She struggled to get the musky reek and blood stains out of her sleeves, but ample amounts of dish soap she did the trick.

The force user stopped by the oven to confirm that the pony inside of it was dead. There were no longer any signs of life within the appliance, and the crystal felt ever so slightly heavier in her pocket. Knowing her job there was done, she abandoned the kitchen to further explore the lobby.

Curious to see what form of currency these lesser beings exchanged for goods and services, Rey inspected the contents of the cash register on the pink display case. Within the register were a number of gold coins, each having engravings on its flat surfaces. She held one up for examination, then made the judgment that it was worthless compared to the credits used by her vastly superior race. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she dropped the coin back into the metal drawer of the register.

She suddenly became privy to the new sensation of a vile lifeform drawing closer to her. An immensely unpleasant lifeform, the physical embodiment of every quality she hated the most in these ponies. Rey stood motionless with her back to the wooden staircase as the clopping of hooves grew louder.

"Oh, hi there!" it screeched in a high-pitched voice that could only be likened to nails on a chalkboard. Rey slowly turned around to face this abomination and stare directly into its round blue eyes. Though her body language was unwelcoming, the scatterbrained pink mare continued to hop towards her. "I don't know who you are or what you are, but you're going to be my new friend and you're probably here because you heard about the amazing party I'm throwing for my old friend Rainbow Dash today, aren't you?! I'll have to throw a 'welcome to Ponyville' party just for you on a different day, even though I don't know your name yet and I'll need to know your name so I can write it on the cake, and by the way my name is Pinkie Pie in case you didn't already know!" the pony rambled. The pitch of her loud voice went increasingly higher while she bounced circles around Rey, who cringed with revulsion.

Not one minute into her interaction with the creature, Rey was beginning to miss Ren's hormonal brooding and childish tantrums, a low point she never expected to reach in her lifetime.

"Fuck off," she sneered, looking down at Pinkie Pie and harshly punting her in the front leg when she got a little too close for comfort. While the pony did momentarily cease her obnoxious behavior and her psychotic happiness waned, she didn't appear to be hurt by the kick. Rey crossed her arms. Clearly, she'd have to get more innovative in breaking this durable and persistent pony.

"Wow, that wasn't very nice," the pink mare said with a distrustful look. Rey snorted contemptuously before putting her hands on her hips.

"That would be because I'm not a nice person," she retorted. To solidify her point, Rey seized Pinkie Pie by the throat with one hand, then punched her in the jaw with the other. Going the extra mile, she bashed the pony's face against the glass display case, which shattered under the impact. After the initial bash, the force user repeatedly pushed the pony's head into the broken glass. Pinkie screamed as the serrated shards were forced through her skin and gored into her eyes. Blood gushed out of every shallow and deep laceration on her face, and her wounded eyes leaked their own viscous juices.

Rey stopped beating the mare's head against the jagged edge of the display case, only to pick the pony up and throw her shaking body to the opposite side of the damaged glass case like she was a sack of potatoes. The creature fell onto another pile of broken glass and cried out when her legs and flank were cut by the sharp fragments.

Pinkie Pie blindly dragged herself across the floor of the bakery. With every inch she traveled, a dozen more shards pierced the flesh of her belly. The disfigured equine bawled while bleeding all over the green rug a good meter away from the display case, and Rey slipped a metal tray off of a cooling rack. She quietly walked over to stand behind the hideously mutilated creature before raising the tray.

"I'm not here to forge a friendship with your useless breed," she wound up to swing. "The only relationship I desire is one where I am your god and you are my obedient slaves." With a growl, Rey slammed the metal tray into the back of the pony's head just hard enough to hurt her without killing her. Pinkie's face was pounded into the floor, and most of her front teeth got knocked out or broken. The glass shards dug deeper into her flesh, cutting through some muscles along the way. Rey dropped the tray with a clatter to wistfully stare at the bloody toothless maw of the sobbing beast. Her heart raced at the speed of light and she had to pause to catch her breath and get back on track. Moments like this made her wish she had been born a man, with a cock that she could shove down the throats of her defeated enemies.

To deter any other creatures from walking in on her acts of violence, Rey hung a "closed" sign up on the front door of the shop and pulled the curtains over the windows. After that, she sauntered back over to the broken display case to grab a bite-sized cupcake. She could afford a good snack break before proceeding with her carnage.

Rey leaned her back against the wall closest to the cash register, taking slow bites of the cupcake while the pink mare groped at the floor haplessly. But her break was short-lived, rudely interrupted by the noise of rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. Probably another beast volunteering itself for sacrifice. Aggravated by the development, Rey finished chewing the highly caloric sugary treat and shifted into a fighting stance to face her next victim.

"Honey, I heard a commotion and screaming, is everything alri-!" a taller pony with a prominent underbite rushed out from the stairwell and called out frantically. Skidding to a halt, he became petrified once his brain finally processed the sight before him. Rey saw that the gangly yellow creature, who stood gaping at her and the injured pink mare with horror, was hornless just like the other two ponies working in the bakery. If he had a horn, the silly hat that sat atop his orange mane wouldn't have hidden it.

"The blue cunt is no more," Rey spoke purposefully, tilting her head back to look down upon the stallion. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation of a brawl. "The annoying pink cunt likely wishes she was dead, and soon I shall her grant that wish." Fueled by a grief that compelled him to avenge his mate and employee, the yellow stallion neighed and lunged forward to attack her.

Her sharp reflexes gave Rey the time to jump over the display case and pick up one of the bigger pieces of broken pink glass. It cut into the palm of her hand a bit, but it would have to do as a makeshift shank. "So I take it you've claimed the cock sleeves of both of these wretches. Fighting to defend your property, huh?" she taunted the stallion, slashing at his front hooves with the serrated glass. Though she wasn't sure whether he had a sexual relationship with both mares, Rey knew this remark would further mentally destabilize the male beast.

He stood up on his hind legs and tried to trample her with his front legs, providing Rey with the opportunity to run around to the side and stab him in the exposed gut. The stallion screamed in pain and furiously bucked in all directions. His outburst knocked down an entire cooling rack of cookies, leaving Rey with no option but to back off to evade his kicks. She gritted her teeth and looked for a predictability in the erratic lashing out of the brutish creature. She made her next move soon after, wielding the piece of glass and using her gift of foresight to predict all of his graceless maneuvers before he followed through with them. When an opening presented itself, she took advantage of the stallion's blindspot to get behind him.

Rey slit the hocks of his hind legs, evoking a bellow of agony. He collapsed to the floor with a loud thud and was unable to stand back up, the tendons in his legs severed beyond functionality. Finalizing her latest triumph, she reached between his legs and began cutting with the bloodied glass.

Every consecutive slice to his scrotum made the yellow stallion cry out harder than the previous one. The excruciating sensations pushed him past the brink of his sanity, surpassing his tolerance of pain and sending him into convulsions. He gnashed his teeth and foamed at the mouth, biting his own tongue off in the process. Once his testicles were close to completely degloved, Rey tore the skin off the rest of the way and watched the blood rush down from his butchered nether regions.

She returned to the kitchen to wash her hands again, listening to the dying groans of the stallion from the other room. While she was in there, Rey also traded the jagged piece of glass in for a beautiful cake knife that she found in a drawer.

The force user strode back to the shop's lobby and squatted in front of the yellow creature, pinning his head to the floor. She thrust the blade into his left eye with a wet pop, then scraped at the back of his eye socket. This grisly exercise determined that the culinary tool was refined enough for what she planned to do next. It effortlessly broke through the thin layer of bone at the back of the stallion's eye socket, and plunged right into his brain. Rey scraped the inside of his skull before extracting the metal blade from his head, now knowing it was a weapon worthy of being wielded by her hand.

With the empty scrotum in one clenched fist and the knife coated in grey matter in the other fist, Rey turned her full attention to Pinkie Pie's sprawled form on the floor.

"Now, to handle our unfinished business," the woman said calmly as she grabbed the pony's puffy pink tail and sliced it off at the base. She could tell it would get in her way, so she did eliminated it before it became an issue.

The creature whimpered and thrashed around in the shards of glass when the humanoid shadow passed over her, an action that earned her a stinging slap to the disfigured face. To keep her from making any more obnoxious sounds, Rey stuffed the crumpled yellow scrotum down the mare's throat.

"Stop the whining, strumpet," she commanded as she knelt between the mare's legs. When Pinkie made another muffled attempt at crying for help, Rey caught her hind leg in a tight grip and twisted until it cracked. This time she kept her pain to herself and writhed in silence, much to the young dark sider's gratification. Now Rey knew that Snoke's advice about extreme torture being the best way to mold a willing slave had been correct.

Pinkie's eyes were too damaged for her to see anything more than a heavily distorted blend of lights and shadows, but her tear ducts were still functional enough to produce a few final tears. She gagged on the ball of rolled up skin that had been forced into her bleeding mouth to quiet her when she felt something sharp poking at her private parts.

This feeling was, of course, only the tip of the iceberg. Or rather the tip of the cake knife that Rey was steadily sliding into the pony's hole. The force user made the blade disappear into the orifice, only pausing to spank the equine's bottom to further humiliate her. Using the knife in place of the dick that she never had, Rey began to pull it out and push it back inside of the pink beast. On the fourth repetition of this motion the blade actually sliced into the pony's vaginal wall and emerged slick with blood. Her initial reason behind increasing the intensity of the thrusts was to entice another punishable noise from the beast, but then she found herself actually enjoying it.

Rey temporarily got lost in the sensations washing over her. Her eyes closed very briefly, but she fought to keep them open so she wouldn't miss a single second of this moment. The metallic scent of blood filling her nostrils , the restrained whimpers of the blinded beast, the way it's cunt gaped more and more with every stroke of the blade. It was magnificent. Rey flashed her teeth and, losing her self-control, dragged the cake knife in an upwards path. She could hear her own blood pounding in her ears as she sliced through Pinkie's perineum to form a super orifice that lacked a partition between the fuckhole and the shitter, a vaganus of sorts.

While the pony choked on the scrotum that now obstructed her windpipe, Rey bowed her head and grunted in response to the tingling in her core. This wasn't a surprise for her; she had discovered her tendency to become aroused by gore and death during her first time on the battlefield, when she had to hide under a pile of dismembered stormtroopers to avoid being detected by the enemy. But she didn't like the fact that she had gotten off while assaulting a stupid inferior beast like this. Ignoring the rapidly expanding puddle of blood that soaked through her pants and boots, the force user shanked at the pink mare's torn genitals to speed things along. The creature coughed one last time before her soul drifted away from her ruined body, and Rey felt the crystal in her pocket shiver.

She left the knife sheathed in the deceased mare's pussy and finally hauled herself up from the floor. Her joints made clicking sounds when she stretched, and the dampness of her crimson-stained clothes made her feel cold. Rey lifted a bloody finger and used the force from afar to turn the lights off, swallowing the shop's lobby up in darkness. Time flies by when you're having fun, and Rey hadn't noticed that the sun had set. The absence of light created a comforting dark atmosphere in the shop, though, and it was the kind of setting that really invited a person to think about their future. If anyone needed some time to sort through the mess in their mind, Rey certainly was one of those people. She sat on the side of the display case that hadn't been bashed in, and stared up at the moon in the night sky that peaked in through between the window blinds. Without her even realizing, her hands somehow found themselves between her legs and she had to stop them from going any further. She heaved out a sigh.

"Well, there's no harm in having some play in between work... Still, I can't get off of this shit planet soon enough," Rey mused. Even though she managed to get eight kills so far, she still had her job cut out for her. Another fifty-eight souls would need to be harvested before she could return to her proper timeline and place. And sure, her life as a student of the dark side didn't have much room for joy, but she loathed her stay in this Equestria place even more. And though she wouldn't openly admit it, she was starting to miss the presence of General Hux among a few other members of the First Order. Her thoughts took a bothersome turn back to Ren and how she wouldn't even be in this predicament if it wasn't for him.

And then she felt it. Rey jolted upright in alarm and disbelief, nearly falling off of the edge of the case. Deep down she knew the force couldn't lie to her, though. That was the unmistakable force signature of the very individual whom she was cross with. Ren was there, somewhere not too far away judging by the clarity at which Rey could detect him. Her heart descended into her pelvis. She had wished that he was teleported to a _different_ terrible planet, not the same exact one as her.

Rey stayed still and quiet as a corpse. If she could sense his presence, there was a pretty high chance that he could also sense hers. Odds were that he hated her after her attempt to murder him, and could be tracking her down to exact his revenge. Proceeding with tremendous caution, Rey inspected the current standings of the other dark sider by reaching out through the force. She couldn't risk pushing too deep without him noticing, but could pick up on his heart beat and determine that he wasn't exerting a lot of energy. At least for now, it seemed Ren was staying put wherever he was and not actively seeking her out. Rey withdrew her gentle probe with the same amount of caution, then suspiciously squinted all around the dark room and kept on high alert. She would have to treat the situation as if she expected Ren to ambush her at any second.

When she ran her fingers through the greasy strands of hair plastered to her forehead and surveyed her dirty blood-soaked clothes, Rey accepted that she was due for a bath. And regardless of the pitiful state of her hygiene, it would be unwise to continue hiding in the bakery in case Ren managed to locate her through their brief force connection.

Departing to take a quick bath in the river that winded through the forest and village, the girl hopped down from the edge of the display case. She stopped by the front door and glanced down at the palms of her hands. Almost involuntarily, her fingers curled into her palm, causing her knuckles to whiten. She needed to stay a few steps ahead of her prey, if she wanted to avoid becoming the hunted herself. Her arms tensed up as she imagined her fingers being warmed by the blood of a more formidable opponent.

When her path inevitably crossed with Ren's, she would be over-prepared to destroy him much like how she'd destroy the lowly natives of this infernal land.

* * *

 **The next chapter will sure be a wonderful disaster, when the two of them reunite and either have a fight to the death or somehow find a way to co-exist...**

 **And after doing some in-depth research, I realized some parts of this story might be confusing, like Rey and Kylo not knowing what species the ponies are. Apparently there actually _are_ some horse-like creatures in the SW universe, and this was a somewhat obscure detail confirmed in a book that I happen to not own... However, since MLP ponies don't even look that much like actual horses when it comes to their proportions and colors(and some even have fucking wings and horns), I just said 'fuck it' and wrote the story how I wanted to write it. This whole fanfic can basically be summed up with the words 'fuck it', seeing how it's a trollfic of epic proportions. It was just more fun to have the characters' reactions of "what is this planet, and what the fuck are these weird animals". If this fanfic still turns you on, all power to you**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Bestiality

**I thought TLJ would be the worst of the Star Wars saga, and kept my expectations lower than the deepest pit of hell. The initial leaks for TRoS sounded deceptively promising to me, and even featured my favorite Rey parentage theory from all the way back when TFA came out. But the final product that has been released couldn't have been more catastrophic than it ended up being. What the fuck.**

 **I already had this chapter mostly typed out before I found out about the updated and accurate plot leak, so I may as well post it. But fuck, dude. My raging hatred for some of the directions the characters took is likely going to rear its head really hardcore in any stories I write going forward.**

 _ **Sigh.**_ **Here's the 4th installment of this fanfic though, as a late Easter gift or something. It's disturbing but not _too_ gruesome, just more abnormal behaviors and thoughts from the characters.**

* * *

At some point, Kylo had given into his exhaustion after his hungers for sex and food were quenched. He was used to living a pretty pampered lifestyle as the Supreme Leader's main apprentice, and one of the perks that he'd taken for granted was having a deluxe king-sized bed in his private quarters. In fact, he was pretty sure he had never slept on a floor in all thirty one years of his life. That was until he got stranded in this vibrant world of four-legged creatures, sexually claimed a few of them, and fell asleep in the kitchen of the barn that he had broken into. Oh, how far he had fallen from grace.

Groaning and stirring as he came to, Kylo forced his eyelids open. The hardwood floor creaked under him when he sat up. His back was pretty sore as a result of his poor sleeping conditions and the sticky moisture in his boxers suggested that he'd had a wet dream, too. Needless to say, it was a pretty unpleasant start to a day.

"Shit!" the dark sider grunted. He pushed himself to his feet and looked through the window above the kitchen sink, seeing that the sun was just rising and the sky still retained some of its darker shades. Kylo turned away from the window, pausing by the table with a thoughtful hum. The young, yellow pony's violated corpse had begun to show signs of rigor mortis and would probably not be so fun to toy with anymore. He stroked her thigh in lamentation, then snaked a hand into the front of his pants to masturbate.

On the other hand, the paralyzed orange pony managed to survive the beating he had given her last night. However, she was unconscious and probably wouldn't be alive much longer, and time was of the essence. Kylo felt his manhood harden in the palm of his hand as he entertained the idea of taking the creature before all traces of life left her crippled body. Sure, she had shat liquid feces all over the floor after he force crushed her spine. But as long as he didn't anally penetrate her, perhaps it wouldn't be too awful.

Letting out a heavy sigh of defeat, the black-haired man heeded his carnal instincts and retrieved the orange beast from the corner of the kitchen. He deftly tugged his pants down past his hips and released his throbbing instrument of rape. Well, a guy had to do what a guy had to do. This was more exciting than jerking off in his bedroom while staring at the blank grey wall, at the very least.

Kylo shoved the small corpse off of the kitchen table to replace it with the warm body of the young adult pony. She stirred a little upon being relocated, moaning quietly yet still not lucid. He spread her hind legs with no resistance and was relieved that last night's diarrhea hadn't trickled down to her loins.

He stuck a gloved finger into her opening to test it out, then he was ready to go. He put one hand on the beast's midsection and grabbed her light blonde mane with the other, to keep her in place. It would be unfortunate if he fucked too hard and sent her flying across the room with his mighty thrusts.

"Don't worry, you probably can't feel a thing from the waist down anyways," Kylo said as the orange pony began to mumble and make small movements with her front legs. And his statement wasn't wrong; the damage to her spine had rendered the female creature a paraplegic. He gave his erection a single rub before he slid into the beast, feeling the warm walls loosening for him. His lewd movements started off slow, his pace gradually picking up. The male dark sider wasn't surprised that the cunt of the pony was loose and unresponsive; he had noticed her anus was also open rather than taut and puckered like a healthy anus should be. Nonetheless he spent the next ten minutes of his morning thrusting hard and deep, in pursuit of his first orgasm of the waking day.

"Hng," he stifled a shout of pleasure when his cock exploded with a violent stream of jizz inside of the creature's womb. Once he was through with using her as his temporary fleshlight, Kylo grabbed her by the hind legs and swung her headfirst into the edge of a wall, killing her. He left the table to wash his softening member in the sink once more, and a pensive frown crossed his face.

Was that stench in the air from the now-dead ponies who had occupied the living space? Kylo sniffed at himself to find that the unpleasant smell was coming from his own person. Ah, of course. He wasn't going to smell like a flower after two consecutive days of physical activity without showering. Somehow he would have to figure out how to groom himself without the luxury of a bathroom stocked with expensive soaps and shampoos. This would be a real obstacle for the spoiled, privileged manboy.

Like a dirty impoverished peasant, Kylo washed his body in sections; he was too immense to fit in the sink. He ended up shedding all of his clothes and using a wet rag lathered in dish soap to rub himself clean. Now he realized he was really dependent on Rey's help, if he wanted any chance at getting out of this primitive and backwards civilization. It was possible she still had the cursed item that had teleported them there. Maybe it could also take them back to where they came from. Finding Rey when she didn't want to be found would be harder than looking for a needle in a haystack, though.

He redressed once he was done rinsing the foamy suds out of his hair. Kylo's curiosity got the better of him, leading him to the second floor of the little house connected to the barn. There he found a few beds, then muttered a profane word. One bed was big enough that he could've slept in it, if he hadn't been too tired to check out the upstairs part of the house last night. He ground his teeth and slashed at the bed frame with his crossguarded lightsaber. The Knight of Ren had no mercy for the piece of furniture, his attack unrelenting until the bed was a pile of charred and chopped wood.

"This is ridiculous." Heaving out a ragged breath, he sat down on the edge of the smaller bed, which had probably belonged to the youngest of the farm ponies. It hadn't really registered in his mind just how dismal this whole situation truly was. Now that he had resolved his horniness and anger, Kylo acknowledged that he wouldn't last much longer in this way of life. It was too dirty and crude, disorderly as well.

He needed a rigid structure in his life, to keep things stable during his tumultuous periods. Normally the First Order fulfilled this role and gave him direction during the times when he felt like he had no reason to keep going anymore. His obligations as the Supreme Leader's apprentice kept him straight on a path with defined goalposts. Sooner or later, he would start seriously suffering mentally and emotionally if he stayed on this planet. He'd go insane without any other humans to interact with.

Kylo laid his back flat against the mattress. It might prove to be a failed attempt, but he worked on connecting with Rey telepathically. Fixing his gaze on the ceiling made it easier for him to dedicate his full attention to the task at hand, without it being divided by any distracting visuals.

Determined, the Knight of Ren felt his way through the network of living things bound by the force. He waded through a sea of life forces belonging to the countless worthless creatures living in that kingdom, thinking his search was hopeless, before he finally stumbled upon the thing he was looking for.

Kylo had spent too much time forcing his way into her head and teaching her how to resist such probes to not recognize the cold, firm energy she radiated. And in an ironic twist, she was seemingly employing those very teachings against him by blocking him out and trying to conceal herself. He scoffed quietly. Getting a grasp on Rey's force signature proved to be difficult, as she deliberately evaded him. Even after he got close enough to possibly communicate a clear message to her, she refused to let down the walls erected around her mental processes.

His fingers curled in the soft duvet cover on the bed, which smelled ever so faintly of hay. The fortress Rey set up to ward off his invasion of her mind was impenetrable. He tried several different maneuvers to get around it, but none worked. And every time he failed, he could feel her triumphantly taunting him from the other side. Impatient and enraged, Kylo tried tearing through the thick wall of resistance, and projected a few aggressive vulgar words through it as well. The sound of shattering glass broke his concentration before he could make any progress.

Kylo gasped as he abruptly sat up on the bed.

On the other side of the cramped bedroom, there was a rock that hadn't been there before. Shards of glass also littered the floor near the rock, and a gust of fresh air swept in through the gaping hole in the window. He rubbed at the space between his browns and deeply exhaled. Whoever chose to interfere with his attempt at contacting Rey would die a grisly, prolonged death.

His first guess was that the timid yellow beast he fucked went and told the other ponies what he did to her. Maybe they somehow figured out he was hanging around in the barn, and this was their way of luring him out. Kylo wore a villainous smirk, stalking towards the broken window. If those stupid creatures were able to find him this quickly, he'd honestly be a little impressed. Not enough to spare them, but impressed nonetheless.

He approached the window with a rude exclamation ready at the tip of his tongue, but it died on his lips. The master of the Knights of Ren froze when he saw the distinctly humanoid figure standing outside the barn.

It was Rey. Rather than hearing him through the force, she showed up at the window to hear him in person. She held her double-bladed lightsaber, ignited, and posed in a hostile stance.

Kylo remained in a state of shock, rendered momentarily speechless by the dryness of his mouth. He initially considered this might be a mirage brought on by his virgin loneliness, but he could feel that she was truly there in the flesh.

"Come down here and face me in combat like a real man," she spoke loudly with a roughness in her voice and malice written on her face.

"What?" Kylo didn't know if he heard her correctly and opened the broken window to its fullest extent to communicate with her better. After all, he had already given his hiding place away and there was no walking back from it. He may as well commit to this, if nothing else.

"Rotten fruit of Skywalker cunt. Your whore ears do not deceive you. You and I, dueling to the death, blade to blade. Have you no honor, son of worms?" Rey sneered. Her dry lips cracked under the pressure of her malicious grin, bleeding slightly, and her withering stare intensified. As she willed herself to continue glaring at Ren's unsightly form up at the window, vivid intrusive thoughts about tearing his eyelids from his face spawned in her head.

Her own eyes, red and dry like sandpaper, were a constant irritating reminder that she hadn't slept for two days straight. She had scoured the edge of the pony settlement by moonlight, motivated by her conviction for taking action and finding the male dark sider before he found her. With her senses on high alert and her weapon in hand, Rey easily tracked him overnight to his current shelter.

"Duel? And why are you talking... like that?" Kylo asked, appearing dumbfounded by her declarations.

"Yes, an honorable duel to the death," Rey affirmed. "After I failed to kill you the other day, it would be supremely fucking homo to not have a rematch." She didn't know what to make of it when she tried to get a reading on his feelings and only found genuine confusion. Rey squinted her eyes, slightly lowering her lightsaber. "Aren't you... cross with me for performing a ritual to erase you from existence, even though it's technically your fault we're both stuck in this putrid cesspool?"

Kylo growled at her accusation. He picked up the rock that had shattered the window and threw it back outside in an act of anger. Watching Rey dodge the rock, the rational part of him knew he should absolutely hate her for everything she had done over the past couple of days. And he tried his hardest to muster up some bloodthirst and vindictiveness, but it all fell apart clumsily once they made eye contact again. The emotional part of him always got the last word in, no matter the situation, and that only agitated the Knight of Ren further.

"Of course I'm fucking furious, do I look delighted with these circumstances?" he snapped, leaning forward so his head was sticking out of the open window. "I just want to get out of this place as soon as possible. I'm not wasting time by getting into a stupid brawl with you. If you don't have a way to undo this and we're really stuck here forever, you can just fuck off. I really don't want to see you ever again after what you've cost me." Kylo stepped back with his arms crossed, thinking he had the upper hand for once. Alas, it had been an embarrassingly long while since he'd last gotten the upper hand over his student... who he also had illicit feelings for. His only comfort was reminding himself that feeling lust for his student(who was pretty close to an equal in power anyways) was tame compared to his recent forays into bestiality.

"I see the game you're playing," Rey started, releasing the laugh she'd been suppressing. "You want me to help you out and give you a lift back to our original timeline, so you can get even with me afterwards. Just the kind of weak bitch move I predicted a Skywalker might try."

"I don't think about 'getting even' every waking moment of my life, that's something _you're_ obsessed with. Maybe that's the kind of thing a Palpatine might try," he shot back, making a jab at her ancestry that she was so prideful of. For a brief moment Kylo regretted his impulsive response, wondering if his words might've burned his one ticket back to the galaxy he knew. But Rey took it in stride, or at least it looked like it from the way she rolled her eyes.

"I could say a few interesting things about your borderline unhealthy fetish for your own dead grandfather, but I can see you're riled up enough as is," she said dryly. And in the blink of an eye, Rey changed her entire demeanor like it was a pair of socks. The ruby-colored blades of her lightsaber flickered out and she folded the long hilt in one swift motion, before clipping it to her silver belt. "Alright, faggot. If you don't want to stay in this cancerous world, I guess you'll have to tag along or whatever." She felt satisfied as she studied Kylo's perplexed, ambivalent reaction. This meant her tactic of blindsiding him with unpredictable behavior was going to work.

Falling into a pattern where Ren could guess her next move would be a real mistake. Her grandfather had made the simple error of letting a treacherous Skywalker get one step ahead of him, and Rey wasn't about to let this emo fuck throw _her_ into any reactors.

"So you're just changing your mind about us fighting to the death? Is this an invitation for me to get closer you, so you can have better odds of finishing me off?" Kylo asked with a petulant scowl, although those questions were more for himself than the female force user. All logic dictated that he should not leave the barn and should instead treat Rey as an adversary while coming up with a plan to steal the mysterious Sith crystal from her. But the heat of his loins overrode any semblance of logical thought inside of his brain, and tempted him down the riskier path.

Rey gave a noncommittal shrug. Her facial expression was one of apathy, a pretty honest reflection of her true feelings towards the situation. She didn't care whether Kylo chose to join her because she wouldn't be losing either way. If he wanted to be stubborn, she'd just leave him behind. If he agreed to go with her, she'd find a different way to screw him over. Both options were acceptable in her book.

"Well, if you're too beta to fight me to the death, I guess it's not happening. It's not that fun when one of the parties is a little pussy about it," Rey replied. She already knew that the master of the Knights of Ren had a perverse fondness for her, which stopped him from getting revenge on her. Any other person who she tried to assassinate would've been giving her a hateful stare and refusing to even entertain the idea of working with her ever again. And though this fact revolted her, she knew it could also be used to her advantage. It is easy to control an animal that already comes to you with a leash, after all.

Predictably, Kylo found Rey's languid unemotional response to be titillating. He promptly emerged from the small house attached to the barn and ran like a fat boy to a cake. He sped down the stairs and into the kitchen without a second glance at the pony corpses laying on the floor, full of his seed.

Rey stood motionless in the same spot outside the window with her back to the fields and trees in the distance. The warmth of the rising sun hit Kylo's face once he stepped into the open air, and his eyes were greeted by the sight of the other force user. He froze in the doorway when he saw her and it took a few seconds before he got his composure back.

Sure, her hair and clothes looked like they got wet and didn't dry properly, and the breeze carried a faint coppery odor not unlike the smell of blood, coming from her general direction. It still took a lot of inner strength for Kylo to resist his animalistic need to violate her and try to get some answers first.

"You never did tell me what this 'ritual', as you put it, was. Or how you even learned of it," he asked in a simultaneously curious and admonishing tone. Rey stiffened, her eyes roaming around and her hands twitching at her sides.

She _really_ didn't want to give him a detailed answer, or any answer for that matter. It was imperative to give him as little information as possible so he wouldn't be able to undermine her in any way. If Kylo knew all of the rules for using the crystal of the ancient Sith and it somehow ended up in his hands... He'd have total dominion over the universe and the properties of time and space. Rey suppressed a shudder to finally look Kylo in the eyes after what seemed like an eternity.

"Have you killed any of the ponies? You know, those vile creatures with the huge eyes and odd tattoos on their-"

"Uh, yeah. Obviously I had to kill the ones in this barn to find someplace to sleep last night," Kylo frowned as he cut in. His dark eyes narrowed when he tilted his head back. "What does that have to do with the stone you used to... what the fuck did you do, exactly? Were we sent to an entirely different universe, or just some planet far outside the Known Regions of the galaxy?"

"I'm asking because this fucker..." Rey quickly reached into her pocket to show off the crystal. Ren blinked at the pitch black object between her fingers, slightly taken aback by the dark energy it exuded. "... draws strength from any deaths caused by whomever wields it. It grants unlimited power to its wielder, too. I was aiming for a particular planet during a specific year, but obviously that failed harder than your uncle's new Jedi Order. Something went horrifically wrong when you derailed my focus so I have no clue where we are right now."

"Where and how did you even find something so dangerous that it could be used to destroy the whole universe?" Kylo demanded, taking a step closer to the other force user.

"It's... a complicated matter of communication with the spirits of dead Sith, along with a few other dark rituals that I discovered in that 'stupid old book' as you put it. I found it, uh, on the ancient Sith homeworld of Moraband," Rey explained through a clenched jaw, averting her gaze to the brightening sky above.

"You did all of that in secret, without me or the Supreme Leader knowing." The master of the Knights of Ren only balled his hands into fists. It took all of his self-control to not lash out at the nearest inanimate object.

"And this thing was fully drained of its energy when I woke up. A lot of souls will have to be ripped from their bodies before we can use it again." Rey concluded succinctly and raised her eyebrows for emphasis. She noted how Kylo didn't look away from her thigh area even once she was done putting the crystal back into her pocket. Had she not been a highly adept force user herself, she'd probably be concerned with the hungry feral look in his demented eyes.

"Okay..." the male force user said slowly, jerking his head to flip his black hair away from his face. They both nonverbally agreed to leave the barn, walking side by side in the general direction of the large castle situated on a distant mountain. "How many will we have to kill? And how much longer are we going to be stuck here?"

"Er... I did quite a bit of pillaging yesterday, so that leaves another..." Rey furrowed her brows and mentally calculated the total of soon-to-be dead ponies. She also counted the ones she'd slain last night, on her way to the farm. "Yep, fifty-four more souls will need to be harvested. But just out of curiosity, how many creatures have you killed here so far?" She watched, inwardly delighted, as Kylo sharply inhaled through his nose and looked to the left.

"Three," he admitted begrudgingly. He knew Rey was only going to ridicule him for his embarrassingly low kill count, so he quickly changed the subject before she got a chance to laugh. "So, does it matter what kind of lifeform you kill? How do you know which species even have a soul to 'harvest'?" he gestured with finger quotes. Kylo was eager to hear her response, wondering if it might decrease his guilt over violating the brightly-colored beasts.

"I can't say with certainty where the line is drawn between 'soul' and 'no soul'... All I know is that I've murdered twelve ponies so far and the crystal sucked something out of them to use as a power source," Rey said, rubbing her own kill count in his face. She took glee in Kylo's frustration and ever so subtly read his emotions to ferret out the reason why he was so on edge. What she found was interesting to be sure, but not exactly shocking.

"Ah, so you fucked some of them." Kylo stopped in his tracks at this abrupt exclamation from his student. He felt heat rising up to his face, as well as an unwanted tension in his pants. Being called out on his debauchery by the one person that he lusted for the most was exhilarating. And oddly enough, Rey was far more judgmental of how few ponies he killed than she was of how many he had sex with.

"I... might've fucked a few, yeah," he stuttered. Rey only let out a chuckle that sent a shiver through his body.

"Well, like they always say; when you find yourself in a whorehouse, you fuck some whores. This is the one isolated incident where you actually did the right thing," the female force user said, taking the lead and advancing towards the city carved into the mountaintop up ahead. The grandiose architecture indicated that they were approaching a wealthier part of the kingdom, likely the center of whatever government this society of creatures had. Rey briefly looked over her shoulder and implored the Knight of Ren to follow her. "Come on, you ugly twat. It's raping time."

* * *

 **The "reunion" between these two is already a rough one... If you are hoping that their relationship will become less antagonistic and destructive, you will be disappointed. It only gets worse from here and might get more abusive than their canon relationship. There's more backstabbing and brutal violence to come.**


End file.
